1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air control device and more particularly to a throttle control for remote air driven devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently available remote throttle controls by-pass supply air to the atmosphere while supplying air to air driven devices at low rates and while stopped. The venting of supply air while operating at slow rates adversely affects precise speed control and the noise of the escaping air is distracting and undesirable. Also, after periods of idleness, condensed oil, such as lubricating oil, in the supply conduits drain down and drip out of the exhaust outlets.
The present invention overcomes these difficulties by employing a unique throttle control that includes sequentially closing the vent and throttle valves and collecting condensed oil in the handle of the control unit.